DEAD PROJECT
by TMCraze
Summary: Gamindustri National Academy, a public high school with a lot of prestige in training it's students to be top guild agents. Follow the life of Saruno Amano as she tells her story about her 4 years of living within those high school grounds.
1. Day 0

Gamindustri National Academy, a high school well known among Gamindustri, where one of it's proudest achievements is having IF as one of their alumni. It is known for it's advanced training programs in all fields of combat, and the curriculum that surrounds those programs. Students are provided lodging and the dorms are separated by gender and nation. Each nation is lead by a representative and at the end of each month there is a competition, with the final days of the school term being a tournament to see who is the best nation in the academy.

Such a school like that is where, I, Saruna Amano, will be staying for the next 4 years of my life; dorming with other girls in the Planeptune dorm while also improving myself academically and physically, and showing them a style that no one had ever seen before. My name is Saruno Amano, and this is the telling of my life in Gamindustri National Academy.

 **Day 0, 6:00 AM**

When I woke up in my room, I was feeling more than just giddy as I opened the windows near my bed to let in fresh air. Today was the day I was going to be attending Gamindustri National Academy, and I just didn't know how to feel about it. I didn't want myself to dwell on it too much as I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet, inside was the pairs of clothes I would be wearing for the entire duration of my stay, a sailor style uniform with a teal, furry jacket over top of it. The school has no uniforms, but I'd already bought loads of these because I thought it looked cute on me.

I grabbed the pair of clothes and tossed it on top of my bed. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I started to put my clothes on; starting with my knee-high stockings, I put those on first and then put on my white skirt, a white shirt and then the teal jacket on top, with a small darkish-pink bow in the middle, lastly I clipped my pink hair in a ponytail with the hair clip I always used, and I was finally ready to arrive at the academy.

I put on my brown shoes and walked out of my room and into the kitchen where my parents were ready to say their goodbyes as I was going to leave after breakfast.

"Do good in high school, alright Saruno?" My dad said to me, a weary smile on his face as he sipped on his coffee. I couldn't blame him, seeing his only child leave for high school and life by herself already at the age of 14? I'm sure there's loads of things he's worried about, but I'm glad he's putting on a brave face for me.

"Honey, she'll be fine. I'm more worried about her health and the friends she makes in school" Typical mom, more worried about my social life and my eating habits rather than my grades. I do have a bad habit of eating junk food... b-but no matter how much I eat I don't get fat s-so...

A-Anyways... I had one last meal with my parents before I hugged them goodbye and left out the front door, walking towards a certain sky bridge where it would take me to the academy. I didn't have to carry much with me since I had my disc on me. These things are great honestly, you just put the anything near the disc and it's put digitally inside of it, and when you need something you just have to think about what you need and it'll materialize in your hand. My particular disc was full of my spare clothes, my pajamas, health care and hygienic products and my weapons and other things that I think are pretty important.

The sky bridge is great too because it like a sort of walkway that's activated for a certain period of time where people are allowed to cross and get to another nation. Well it's more like an invisible tube if I was to be perfectly honest, as it's shaped like that so people don't fall off out of fear or something like that. That's not the point though, the point is that I'm on a specific sky bridge to get to Gamindustri National Academy since it's a sky bridge only available at the start and end of the year for the school, that makes it seem like it's a bad thing, but it really isn't. The academy itself is this huge floating island like the other four nations, and has it's own shopping area and everything, lots of places to make you feel right at home. So it's really not that bad at all.

As I walked along the sky bridge, I could clearly see the main building and all of it's dorms as they were coming into view. Stepping off of the sky bridge along with several other students, I stood there in awe of the place. It was great and all looking through a pamphlet sure, but nothing could beat seeing the actual buildings in person. They looked like any other high school building you might find in Planeptune, but what gets to me is that I'll be living here on this island school for the next 8 years of my life.

Now that was something to be truly in awe about


	2. Day 1

**Okay so I'm gonna start this off by saying, THIS IS A HUGE PROJECT I AM UNDERTAKING. I'm going to need tons of help in terms of OCs and everything because this is a high school story that doesn't feature ANY of the main cast at all. This is entirely focused on Saruno and whoever OCs I decide to be close to her. Some friends may leave and others will stick around, all I know is that I have a general idea for this setting, and a whole lot time has to be dedicated to this.**

 **So bear with me when you don't get a chapter or two in the future as this project especially will be prone to writers block because of how I just jumped into this without properly planning it at all.**

 **I'm open to OC submissions always (though most will end up being either from rival nations or background characters) and to criticism. This is my first story after the failed series that was Future Onwards long ago and I hope you all stick around.**

 **On to the story now. (P.S. Diary/story telling format will be weekly for a month. So 1/1/20XX, 1/7/20XX and so forth)**

* * *

 **April 1st, 20XX**

 **Day 1**

The graduation ceremony at the academy was nothing special actually. One would've thought they would have a grand entrance for the speake, or have an alumni show up. Instead it was all like those generic high school anime that aired on TV. We were all seated in rows alphabetically, listening to the principal talk about goals and about the how he looked forward to seeing great things from us.

I actually ended up falling asleep, but when the ceremony was over, someone from the grade above me was nice enough to wake me up. I think his name was Chris or something? Sounds foreign. I never did end up getting his last name either. I think he also told me he had an older brother named… Richard…? I don't know.

Speaking of Chris, as I was trying to find my way around the school, I ended up bumping into him again since I think I ended up walking into the boys' dorm. Hiding my face in my pamphlet out of sheer embarrassment from my stupidity, I greeted Chris with a wave. "H-Hi Chris-san… I-I ummm… I didn't mean to meet you here in this type of situation… Haaah… who am I kidding? I messed up, big time"

Chris rubbed the back of his head, his grey eyes looking over me with a relaxed composure, "Well… I've only been here for a year or two but I have heard stories from the seniors that this happens quite often with students all the time." he responded calmly, looking around our surroundings to make sure no one else was snooping about. "Normally I'm supposed to report this to the principal, but since this is still your first day… students are usually allowed to escort other students back to where they belong. That doesn't mean the stares you get from either side are any less awkward. I'm just glad Richard or any other of my friends aren't around"

Chris started to walk, not even wasting time on trying to wait for me while I got a good look at what he was wearing. It's not that I liked him, just that his attire interested me. Everyone's attire did, and all the different color combinations of hair and eyes. Me? I was pink haired and blue eyed, Chris was white haired and grey eyed. He also seemed to be wearing a white sleeved black shirt underneath his blue hoodie while walking around in blue jeans and red sneakers. Not only that, but he had this really big pair of orange headphones around his neck all the time. He was also fairly dark skinned while I was fairly light skinned. Like I said, the people in this school interested me as well, not just the programs and curriculum.

I could tell Chris was feeling awkward when I was staring at him, as he turned back around to face me after walking a few steps. He rubbed the back of his head again. "So? Are you gonna follow or what? Y'know it really feels like you're checking me out, and that's kind of weird on the first day. Is it love at first sight or…?"

I immediately shut him up right there. "NO! IT IS NOT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT AT ALL!" and my face flushed red, so I quickly followed right behind Chris while also partially subduing it with the pamphlet to hide my tomato head. I had put myself out there when I didn't want to. At some point in time, Chris had put his headphones over his ears as he lead me to the girls' dorm. I was kind of interested in what music he listens to considering those headphones but I decided not to ask since it would give off the wrong impression.

When we arrived at the girls' dorm, I quickly thanked Chris and we went our separate ways. Thank goodness too, as I didn't want anymore of that awkward atmosphere I created for myself any longer. Now that I was in the girls' dorm, I was relieved to see all the buildings the same color as the boys' dorm and the main building: a muted grey color. I mean, that's boring definitely, but then again, I definitely wouldn't have liked to see the bricks painted pink or something like that despite my hair color. Look. I may be a girl and act like one but that doesn't mean I have to like everything the same as all the other girls, okay?

"GAH! COME ON! WHY AM I BACK HERE FOR ONE MORE YEAR?! I'M OLDER THAN HER SO I SHOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO GRADUATE BEFORE HER!" aaaaand... The first thing I hear not after a few minutes of being within the girls' dorm, is a girl frustrated with something. It sounded like she was a senior and when I searched for the source of the voice, I was surprised to find what seemed like a noble woman walking past me. Her hair was this gorgeous daisy blonde hair, peach skin and bright blue eyes. She had this sun dress that screamed nobility, complete with a bright diamond necklace and a ribbon on her head. To complete the whole look, she had thin, elastic white gloves on her hand and orange heels with white stockings... yet, here she was, making a fuss about what seemed to me like a rivalry between her and another person.

"U-Ummm… excuse me…? Miss…? You're kind of really loud right now…" I murmured. I wanted to voice out how it was unbefitting of her character, but her 'aura' made it seem like she was always this way while also having this nobility status along with her. So I felt intimidated and those words were the best that I could muster.

The blonde-haired woman stopped and looked behind her, she looked completely off guard as she turned her body around and gathered her composure, "*ahem* I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm Ubisylph, and I would assume you're new to this school, yes?" I nodded my head in response. "Then I'd like to welcome you to this school once more. This is a great school, and one that I'm proud to be enrolled in."

"B-But… what about that shouting earlier?" I asked.

"What shouting?"

"U-Umm… n-nevermind, I guess…? ...W-What brought you here? Why not go to a fancy high school with a bunch of other nobles? At least, from how you dress, I would think that you're nobility. Right?"

"Oh, well you see, even nobles come here. It has the best training program out of any school in Gamindustri and…" I tuned out the rest of what Ubisylph said because I had already heard and read about this. I even explained a little bit of it in Day 0. "Hello? New girl, you there?" Ubisylph waved her hands in front of my face, "Are you in a trance or something?" For such a noble woman, she didn't act like one at all.

I shook my head in response to that rude question. "No, I'm not in a trance thank you very much. Actually, can you help me figure out where I should go? I'm trying to find my room and what class I'm in but I can't seem to figure it out." I explained to her. As not only had I gotten lost earlier but I had absolutely zero idea where my dorm was and which class I was put into.

Ubisylph, in turn, grabbed my pamphlet from me figuring it contained the little slip of paper that told me which dorm I was in and the class number. She ended up spot on as she opened the pamphlet eventually coming across the slip of paper. "Hmmm, let's see here… oh… okay."

"What? What is it?" I asked, not sure if I should be worried or anything like that. After all, I kind of didn't want to be roomies with Ubisylph, considering how she showed herself to me at the start. Ubisylph sighed, and spoke sternly. "You're dorming with me and we're in the same class too: Class 2-C."

"But I thought classes were separated by grades? Like Class 3 was only for third years and Class 1 was just first years?" I asked once more. Because as far as I was concerned, the dorming thing was alright but Ubisylph and I being in the same class? I had always thought class number meant grade and it seems this high school did things a bit differently than most other schools. "Well yes, normally, but since there's so many students enrolling at any given point in time, the faculty ended up ditching that idea, and now all three years of students are mixed into different classes to give variety to the classrooms instead of just facing your grade, specifically in training."

I bit my lip slightly before speaking. "Well that's pretty weird, but I suppose it makes sense," I waved off that last thought before continuing. "But anyways, why don't you take me to our dorm then? So I can put up some of my stuff and make myself at home?"

Ubisylph nodded. "Yes, of course. Just be aware, that I already decorated most of the room to my liking since I thought the faculty wasn't going to have anyone dorm with me."

"How bad can it be?" I asked as we walked towards my dorm, but as soon as we got there I ate my words instantly. Everything was like as if Ubisylph had her own room inside the dorm. Not only was this specific dorm spacious compared to the others, but it was even lined with expensive furniture made out of even more expensive material. And here I was, a simple girl coming from the middle class with only things I thought were important. When I went to check the washroom too, okay, so the washroom stayed the same but that still didn't change the fact that her, and now, our room was enormous!

This specific dorm was big enough to hold a mini kitchen, a mini living room and even an outrageously large bed specifically for Ubisylph that made me tingle with envy. I figured that not every noble had a room like this, so that just begged the question: HOW INFLUENTIAL IS UBISYLPH'S FAMILY ON THIS SCHOOL?!

"U-Uhhh… Ubisylph?"

"Yes?"

"There's nowhere I can put my stuff…"

"Oh yeah, I can get that sorted out." Ubisylph pulled out a cell phone and made a phone call, presumably to her family. When she put down her phone after a minute of talking to whoever she was talking to, butlers and maids, wherever they came from, started working at inhuman speeds to rearrange everything so that there was now room for two of the same size bed, and whatever I wanted to put inside this spacious room on the left side.

"D-Does every noble that comes to this school do something like this…?" I asked, a part of me fearing the answer.

"Oh yes, some make it more extravagant than others, like me for example." Ubisylph boasted, taking on that stereotypical rich girl pose to emphasize that point even more. I could only let out a tired sigh and roll my eyes as I started to materialize everything from my disc to put on my side of the room.

So on my side of the dorm. I had a large, spacious drawer, enough to fit my current clothes I had, and any more clothes I might buy in the future. I also had a nightstand beside my bed on my left, and that was about it. I could hang any posters that I wanted to against the wall that my drawer rested against, but that was about it initially. I would have to paint my own side of the walls and buy my own decor if I wanted this side of the room to truly be mine.

I put a photograph of my parents and I on the night stand, and my own alarm clock as well. Meanwhile on the drawer, I lined up several stuffed animals that I kept with me on top of it, and organized my extra clothing inside the drawer itself. To finish off, I hung up all my favorite anime and game posters in the way that I liked them and decided I was done for now. I would put my console in the mini living room, or maybe Ubisylph brought her own?

I decided to ask her myself, tapping Ubisylph on the back to get her attention I asked, "Hey Ubisylph? What nation are you from? And also, can I just call you Sylph?"

"No, you may not call me Sylph." Ubisylph answered bluntly. Damn, and I really thought Sylph was a cute name too, but that's not the point. "As for your question on a certain nation, I do not come from any nation actually. I come from a small island nation that's not part of the four nations here."

I scrunched up my face, that seemed super unbelievable but considering that we're now dorm buddies, I had to take her word for it but that brought up another thing that I had never noticed! SHE NEVER ASKED ME FOR MY NAME!

"Hey! You never did ask me for my name before you took my pamphlet from me, Ubisylph! How rude! I even asked you for your name but you never returned the greeting!"

Ubisylph raised a brow indifferently, "Right. I was supposed to ask you for your name, but your pamphlet already gave me your name, so that's fine enough, right, Saruno?"

"How dare you…!" I raised a fist but then I remembered my weak composition and then immediately let go of it, and I sigh in defeat. "Fine… I suppose it's all in the past now"

"Good, because class starts soon actually."

"WHAT?! What time is it?!"

"8:10 I think?"

"Ubisylph, what the heck! Show me the way to the main building!"

Ubisylph only let out a small giggle as she started to walk out of our dorm, "Alright alright. Let me, the great Ubisylph-sama, get you to Class 2-C."

Th-This woman… I swear on my life, I don't know how, but I'm going to have to deal with this woman for the next four years of my life.

I'm gonna skip talking about homeroom and my first two classes because it's English and Math. Survival Class was interesting because we're learning survival basics, though you could tell that any seniors in there were tuning the teacher out because they had already heard this before for so many years already.

In Medical Basic, everyone seemed to be listening. It seemed that some of the seniors had a hard time with even the basics, Ubisylph for example, as I saw her aggressively taking down the notes that the teacher was giving us. Hand to Hand Combat and Weaponized Combat is where everyone in class was at their most serious, despite us not doing anything on our first day.

My lunch was pretty uneventful, I ate by myself on my desk while Ubisylph already had a group of 'friends' surrounding her during lunch. I wanted to leave and find Chris so I had someone to talk to but I decided against it and ate silently at my own table.

After lunch I even made a few more friends…? Acquaintances? I don't know what to make of these two boys I met.

First we have Otomate, a pretty boy, who I'm sure is a third year, and is actually pretty smart in the medical field.

He wears this black suit with a white undershirt and a red, green, and yellow tie. His hair is also a lighter shade of blonde, and he has heterochromia where his left eye is a light shade of pink and his other is a light shade of blue. He was in all my classes earlier but he was one of the few that was working hard in all of them. Obviously in Medical Basic he was doing a harder program, but otherwise he was doing his work diligently. Too bad he's kinda stupid when it comes to social interactions; like, he's constantly flirting with girls when he doesn't mean to, and when girls leave with a flushed face or ask him out, he's left in confusion as to why he doesn't have any friends who are girls.

Then there's Design Factory, or DF. I saw him in my class. He seems like a second year and is actually really stupid in general; is really stubborn and likes to laugh, but he thinks he can amount to something, so I support him because he's a really friendly guy even if he is stupid. He has white hair and green eyes and wears this black sweater and black sweatpants with him. He also had this bandage on his right hand, but no one seemed to mind it.

Now, hand to hand combat right? Well since it's all our first day/first day back, we all go through physical tests to see where everyone's at. Me? I placed dead last because I have no muscles. Ubisylph surprisingly placed at the top while Otomate placed pretty high when it came to the tests. Everyone ignored Design Factory as per usual, and I kind of did too initially.

But when Design Factory started to walk up to me along with Otomate, I couldn't help but be confused. I gave them both a friendly wave as they approached. Design Factory was the first to speak. "Hey there! You must be new aren't ya? I mean you're pretty weak to be placed dead last in the physical test. Did you come here for the academics or magic?"

Next Otomate spoke after Design Factory. "Please forgive DF. It's nice to meet you, I'm Otomate. How may either I or Design Factory be of service to you?" He bowed after his little speech.

"Oto-kun, cut that out or you end up either scaring them or make them fawn after you!"

"DF, would you please be quiet?"

I sweat dropped at the two males, "Ummm… H-Hello…? My name is Saruno. Nice to meet you two, Otomate, Design Factory." I nodded at the two, who nodded as well and waved back with a smile. "Are you two brothers?"

Both nodded, which lead me to deadpan. I was mostly joking, but I didn't think they'd be serious and answer right away, "S-So you two actually are…"

Again, they both nodded. "Why? It should not be that much of a surprise is it?"

"Oto-kun, you and I have such contrasting personalities, people wouldn't think of us as brothers."

"Right," Otomate bowed low. "I am deeply sorry for the misunderstanding"

I sweat dropped once more. "Haaah… t-this atmosphere…"

Design Factory, knowing the situation, pulled Otomate by the suit, while the person who was being pulled gave a farewell kiss, to which I 'dodged' instantly.

Then there was Weaponized Combat, a class where we would pick out our weapons and train with them against others. But this still being day one, students could only pick their weapons, and that's about it. So I picked a sword and shield. We had some lecture about handling our weapons carefully and everything, but I was kinda out of it.

There, I ran into Otomate and Design Factory again. This time Otomate was holding what seemed to be a tranquilizer gun, and Design Factory was still the same, so I figured he was a fighter type.

"Oh! A sword and shield! Such a noble combination is it not?"

"Oto-kun, why'd you have to phrase it like that."

"I do not see anything wrong with it?"

"Anyways, that's besides the point. Hey, little girl, aren't you a bit too weak to be carrying a sword and shield? Would you rather carry a magic wand?" Design Factory taunted jokingly. Well… he was trying to be playful about it, but I misunderstood it.

"Shut up would you? I will prove myself to you that I can use a sword and shield and beat your ass while I'm at it!"

Design Factory put his arms up in defense. "Hey, I was only joking. Come on Saruno, can't you take a joke?"

I blinked. "That was… a joke? Ohmygosh I'm sorry! I completely misunderstood you!" I'm pretty sure I bowed at least ten times before Design Factory got me to stop.

"It's okay it's okay. Sheesh. You're one to easily get worked up."

I sighed. "Class is over isn't it? Why don't you two just go to your dorm already?"

"That's easy." He started, speaking confidently. "That's because I wanted to make friends on the first day, and wanted Otomate to have some as well. Since I'm easily ignored and Otomate is such a hard worker that he barely leaves our dorm at all, and we already made friends with you, I figured we could all hang out together after school."

That didn't sound like a bad explanation at all, but right now I kind of had enough with today. Meeting Chris again, meeting Ubisylph, and meeting Otomate and Design Factory. Which reminds me, I did catch a glimpse of Chris as we were transitioning from the classroom to the gym. So that probably meant he was Planeptune, but just in a different class then.

If I didn't meet Otomate and Design Factory, I would've liked to have somebody I knew in class other than Ubisylph, because she's just ridiculous with her antics. I don't know how I'm gonna put up with her behavior in all honestly.

But back on track, I kept talking. "It's nice you consider me your friend on the first day, but I'm gonna pass. This whole entire day has been exhausting." I waved goodbye to the two boys, and they waved back with smiles on their faces.

I made one acquaintance out of Chris, two… friends? Acquaintances? Out of Otomate and Design Factory, and had one hell of an annoying roommate that was Ubisylph. Not a bad start I guess. But I'm tired, and I really want that nice bed that Ubisylph gave me right about now.

* * *

 **Okay so that's Chapter 1 of Gamindustri National Academy. I'd like to thank all the people who made it this far, and I kindly request you leave a review after reading. Any criticism or encouragement really means a lot to me and drives my motivation to continue writing this story.**

 **Zergface and MarkyX are my wonderful betas, and it's thanks to them that I'm able to write my chapters in the fastest time possible and with the best quality that I could possibly have.**

 **Toasty Bread helped in place of MarkyX this time, so big thanks to him.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **(I'll link the photos to every OC in this chapter in the next one)**


	3. Day 6

**Beta'd by Zergface**

 **What did I tell you guys. I knew it, I've already been putting off this chapter for weeks already damnit. Hopefully you lot can forgive me. Please review after you've read the story. Thanks!**

 **One recent review here for me to respond to:  
**

 **OAuthoria - The Oracle writes: This will be pretty much unpopular, considering the fact that Nep fanfic universe has been overrun by OP self-inserts with only a few good exceptions. This interests me, the fact that this fanfic will be OC-centric. Looking forward to the next chapter, and maybe I'll drop in one of my OCs if I get riled up enough.**

 **My answer: Well yeah, it's definitely going to be unpopular and probably overlooked. (especially since there's no actual cover and no canons involved with this at all save Iffy), but I was well prepared for that since I decided to do this to test my dedication, as all my other story series have failed horribly. So I'll hope you'll stick with me through this journey.**

 **Okay so FF doesn't like the links I posted. I'm working on a fix for this at the moment. I am so very sorry. If you want the links please contact me and I will try and find a way to show you the pictures for the characters in last chapter**

* * *

 **April 6th, 20XX**

 **Day 6**

So it's been a full week since I've enrolled here. Well, a full week starting from Monday, which was the 1st of April. Stuff happened. The end.

Nah, who am I kidding? I owe it to myself to explain in some detail the events that happened over the last week or so.

Throughout the entire week I talked with Design Factory and Otomate when we had time switching from English to Math, Math to Survival Class and Survival Class to Medical Basic, and even more so when we were in the gym. Apparently I had never noticed that DF's, Otomate's and my own desk were right near each other until now.

We ended up talking about random stuff. Where we all came from, our likes, dislikes and other things like that. I scored big because did end up getting their motivations and where they came from, but they wouldn't budge on their likes or dislikes whatsoever.

So apparently DF comes from a middle class family like me, but aspires to be the best Guild Agent, right up there with IF-san. But he's faced multiple hardships throughout his life, and even now, as nobody ever takes him seriously in school.

Otomate is DF's cousin and comes from a rich family, though I figure DF has more control over their dorm since I wouldn't expect him to be happy with living in a luxurious room when he comes from an average family. I mean, even I would've objected to living in such a room with Ubisylph, if it weren't for the fact that she had already forced herself onto me from the start anyways. Otomate also aspires to be Planeptune's greatest doctor, which isn't too far-fetched actually.

I ended up partnering with Design Factory and Otomate. DF was a fighter so obviously he would be my sparring partner, but Otomate had his tranquilizer gun so he ended up being support. Apparently Otomate's tranquilizer gun has a feature to go from healing to damage, but I've yet to see that in action.

Ubisylph is just as annoying as ever. Sometimes we talk in our dorm, but all it ends up being is half the time her just bragging about herself and her family to me. I end up having to tune her out most of the time because she has a loud voice and an annoying laugh to boot.

There was even a time when I was playing my favorite game on the TV in the mini-living room and Ubisylph stood in front of it to try and get my attention. I ended up having to try and play the game blind and hope for the best. I did okay actually, but that still doesn't excuse what Ubisylph did to try and make her presence known.

I'm really starting to hate rooming with her day by day.

Tuesday we were all still taught the basics. Math we're learning the basic math, so that's not that hard right now. English… trying to write English is hard. Ubisylph has it down pat because she's a third year, but I could definitely see DF and Otomate struggle. I'm probably struggling the hardest honestly. I have zero experience with English, and I have yet to come across a single person that does. At least with Otomate and DF, the former can teach the latter because he's a noble and has probably had to deal with English-speaking people on at least one occasion. Meanwhile I'm at my table struggling to learn even basic English.

In Hand to Hand Combat, our instructor, Corrida, taught us basic things. Easy stuff like punches and kicks, but also some philosophy behind power when it comes to punching and kicking. Though it kind of still depends on your talent, as is... 6'2" in Western 'Imperial' units? He also seems to have slightly darker skin than an average citizen. I also found his black hair and dark green eyes to be intriguing, as well as his attire. He was wearing a light gray overcoat with blue stripes going along the arm and black pants with a red stripe that goes down the left leg.

We practiced punches and kicks in the air by ourselves, with the promise that we would try it against each other soon. But while that was happening, Mr Corrida was constantly correcting my form and lecturing me in how I should bulk up and eat healthy and all this other stuff I didn't really pay attention to.

Weaponized Combat now, another instructor came in to teach us about weapons. He only gave us his last name like Mr Corrida, so I'll call him Mr Howards because that's how he introduced himself to us. He's 193 cm tall and has this chocolate colored looking hair and blue eyes to contrast them. He wears a white trench coat that's seemingly always open and a blue shirt could be seen underneath. For his lower torso, Mr Howards wears a black belt with a green buckle and light brown khakis, finishing with red sneakers. I should also mention that his right arm is mechanical, and yes, students did ask about it, but Mr Howards said he'd rather not talk about it, so nobody bothered to ask after that.

He couldn't teach everybody since some of us didn't use weapons, used specialized weapons or just different weapons that he didn't use at all (Mr Howards uses his sword and his sheathe that holds it), but Mr Howards did his best to teach the entire class basics on how we should hold our weapons and if not, basic battle stances that we could possibly be in.

So that basically ended up happening for the rest of the week. Me getting fed up with Ubisylph every morning, doing basic equations in Math, failing to comprehend the English language and it's nuances in English class, learning the fundamentals to basic healing skills in Medical Basic, chatting and eating with DF and Otomate during our downtime and at lunch, then back to practicing punches and kicks with Mr Corrida in Hand to Hand Combat, and later practicing with my sword and shield with Mr Howards in Weaponized Combat.

And that brings us to today, which is Saturday. And now school's over. So that means I have time to dedicate towards studying or possibly hanging out with either Chris, DF or Otomate. I mean, I could hang out with any of them, but then people might get the wrong idea and the only 'friend' I have that's a girl is Ubisylph, who I don't want to hang out with at all. Agh screw it, let's go exploring. I haven't even toured this island ever since I came here anyways. Me time.

As I was walking out of the school grounds, I did see a bunch of classmates and gave them my greetings as I passed them. Seems most of them were going shopping, but I wouldn't know where any of the 'good' shops are. Good thing I'll be figuring that out as I go about my exploration today. Anyways, once I exited the school grounds I had two ways to go, either way lead to either end of this school island.

The school is square in the middle while there are shops on either side of the school that a student can visit, granted there houses to go along with those shops in separate area so shopkeepers can live here if they decide to. Even the digital shop has headquarters here for easy to access to products bought from them online. It's amazing to think about really. This school is at most 4 years and it's already become a household name within all of Gamindustri. It was criticised for costing trillions of credits to build the island, the school and all the deals with the different stores and for making the barrier of entry free, but it's paying off in the end as the entire island makes it's money off of the students spending their money in the stores and the sheer volume of students doing so.

Another quirk of this school is that no student is allowed to work for any of the stores within here until they are graduated from the school. Even graduating has it's own quirks. Once you graduate you can either choose to work at one of the shops, become a teacher here in the school or leave, and once you leave you can't come back, which is probably why IF, the recent graduate, didn't come back as an alumni this year.

Going left would take me to a more city-like experience, where it was a bunch of malls and restaurants while going right kind of lead to this kind of homey (is that a word?) kind of area…? I dunno. The right side has more specialty shops that aren't clothing stores or something like that. Stuff like a computer parts store, a hardware store, stuff more lined up with a person's different interests rather than a place to hang out and shop like if I took the pathway to the left.

I decided to check out the right side of the school, as it would probably be a lot more interesting to see, and it was the most likely place, at least to me it seemed like the most likely place, where the HQ would, though that's probably not the case.

As I walked along the right pathway, tons of buildings came into view. A lot of specialty niche things, like what was said earlier; a computer store, a hardware store, sports memorabilia store, board game/trading card game store, tons of niche interests all conglomerated into one specific area so people with these types of interests could meet together and enjoy the things they loved.

None of the buildings I passed by really grabbed my attention, until I passed by one shop that would've almost slipped under my nose if it didn't stand out amongst all the other shops. This one in particular had no basic branding, no huge sign or a somewhat big building. All it was, was this super small building (mind you most of these buildings are already small compared to their restaurant/mall counterparts) and a door sign that read, "Landon's computer store" in red marker. Sure, there were probably dozens of other computer stores that I passed that had a lot more people in them, but this "Landon's computer store" caught my eye because he wasn't trying to do anything special and he was probably a startup or something.

So I entered the shop, expecting it to be really cramped, but to my surprise it was really well kept and the small building size was deceiving as this Landon person actually managed to fit in aisles of different computer parts, while also having power and air conditioning, which is already pretty nice in itself. The door closed behind me with a little bell chime, which instantly announced my presence, and Landon, probably asleep or something, rushed from the inventory room (most likely) and went to greet me from the front desk that was a few steps away from me.

"Hello!" I could hear his voice echo from the inventory room as he rushed, "Welcome to my computer shop! You are LITERALLY my first customer since I opened up MONTHS ago! How can I help you?"

I couldn't blame his enthusiasm, as he put a lot emphasis on me being his first customer after opening apparently months ago. Seems he got shafted by the other computer stores, but I wondered how he was even able to keep this shop running when I finally walked up to see this person.

Landon… he wasn't much at all honestly. He had most unkempt black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, and if I peered over the desk (which I definitely did), I could see he was wearing grey shorts and red sneakers. He also has peach skin, but… that's about it. He really was a plain person, but despite that, I felt that this Landon guy was probably fine by himself, like he had a ton of money, but was a really down to earth guy.

Landon waved his hands in front of me while I was examining him, "Hey, you checking me out or something? Because if you are, I can definitely tell you I'm older than you, and you probably wouldn't like me; I don't think I would be your type."

I puffed my cheeks out in response, "What makes you think I was checking you out?" I asked, "All I was doing is examining how you look, because everyone here is a lot different, and yet here you are so casual and plain compared to most other people."

"Yeah well, I'm not one for looks in the first place. But more importantly, you gonna buy anything or look around a bit? I mean, no offense, but you don't look too knowledgeable in computers, but since you came into my store, you must have some interest. Or I think, I'm not sure." Landon said, changing the topic very quickly. A very straight to the point guy isn't he? He's blunt, but not rude, tells you the truth in a way that won't offend you too harshly, but he wasn't exactly wrong either about my jack-all knowledge about computers.

"Well…" I began, "I came into your store because it was the most understated of the bunch. I mean, compared to the computer stores in the rest of Gamindustri, the stores here are really basic, but yours is so barebones that it got me very interested."

London nodded at my explanation, sort of smiling at my reason for coming here…?Okay, that's kind of odd… "This is mostly kind of a hobby thing y'know? I went into this as a sort of experiment, see where I can go with just being barebones, but month by month would go by without a customer until you can along, which I'm glad for, because otherwise I might've actually had to shut my store down."

Shut his store down? I'd rather not know the details. Instead I changed the topic to something that would actually be worth his time. "Hey, since I don't know much about computers, could you help me build one? I know the other computer stores have guys like you working there, but those seem vastly overpriced and a tad bit exaggerated, you seem more like a guy who's honest about things."

Landon grinned, "I never thought my first customer would ask for a build or something of that nature, but okay. So let me try and start off simple okay?" He paused for a bit to get my response before he continued any further. To which I nodded and he began to explain. "Okay so you know how your console has a CPU? A Central Processing Unit…?"

 _A few hours later. Doo de doo._

So after a few hours of back and forth between Landon explaining things to me, and me being able to understand those concepts, he was able to plan a computer out for me that met my needs while probably being cheaper than if went to those other computer stores. I also to pay him extra for all his hard work, which he was grateful for. Best part about this, is that I don't break the bank either. He promised me about 10,000 credits total for all the parts? (Which is my budget mind you since I easily got 500 credits as allowance from my parents before I left) And I couldn't be happier as I knew I was getting something good out of this computer since he explained all the hard parts of a computer so simply to me.

He told me that I didn't have to pay him right away, and that I could come back with a month or so, or whenever I had free time and the credits to pay for my computer and pick it up, which is nice of him actually. So I left the store, feeling pretty good that I helped someone local as I waved goodbye to Landon. Then, I headed straight for the left walkway instantly because all that chatting left me really hungry for something to eat. I got some WcDonalds and called it a day, heading back to the school so that I could rest myself. Granted I didn't do much but I could care less.

While I was on my way there, I saw Chris, DF and even Otomate, but I didn't want to bother either of them as Chris was with friends and DF and Otomate seemed like they were already talking amongst themselves, so I just hurried along to WcDonalds so I could buy my bite to eat for the day.

Actually, DF and Otomate ended up spotting me as they went to WcDonalds as well as I. We chatted for a bit on what we were doing today, and just other random misc topics that aren't really worth talking about.

Apparently, Otomate made DF come with him to this 'shopping district'? I guess, you could call it that? But that's besides the point. Otomate made DF come here so that he could buy new clothes for DF since he didn't like DF's current clothes he (DF) was wearing all that much. So for them it was a lot fighting between cousins on whether they should buy certain clothes and other apparel.

I told them about the small computer shop I visited and told them about Landon. How he was nice person, and made computers a really easy thing to understand for someone like me who was not well versed in the space of computers at all. They tell me it sounds like I'm interested in him romantically, but I flat out denied that and punched kicked both of them in the shins for good measure.

We chatted for a little bit longer till the day was almost done, and then we said farewell to each other as I headed back to my dorm from the left pathway. On my way back I saw the classmates I saw earlier in the morning and chatted with them about what they did today. And I still got the same response from them when I told them about Landon. So I denied it again and threatened to hurt them if they actually told anyone or joked about it, even with me. They meekly nodded in response, so I think I should be good on that front.

Hopefully.

When I arrived back at my dorm, Ubisylph was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to play some video games on my Planeptune console to pass the time. Or at least I would've if Ubisylph didn't barge in right after I literally started to sit down on the couch to game.

"OH HO HO! THE GREAT UBISYLPH-SAMA IS HERE!" Ubisylph announced, VERY annoyingly, and with a taunting pose as well to boot.

I covered my ears instantly once I heard Ubisylph speak, and then tried to resume gaming, but Ubisylph decided it would be best to grab me from the sofa and throw me on the floor for no apparent reason.

"Why do you not acknowledge my glorious presence?!" She questioned, towering over me as I lay on the floor trying to count how many bruises I had because of her.

"Why do I need to acknowledge your presence? You're my roommate. I shouldn't have to care whether or not you've entered our room." I replied.

"BECAUSE I AM LETTING YOU STAY WITH ME YOU FOOL! OH HO HO HO!" There goes that annoying laugh again…

I covered my ears once again as I spoke, "Ubisylph shut up dangit… y-you're being really loud and annoying right now, and it hurts my ears…" I muttered, attempting to slowly crawl my way back to the sofa so I could at least play my game.

Instead Ubisylph grabbed me once more and threw me on my bed. "Listen, here, I am letting you stay with me, so you better acknowledge me okay? You really should be grateful, else you'd be starting off the school year with no room for you to sleep in."

I bit my lip, she was right about that much. Because if I tried to find another person to dorm with now, it'd be a while before they could pair me up with someone other than Ubisylph… So I sighed and nodded my head. "Alright alright. Welcome back, almighty Ubisylph…" I said somewhat sarcastically.

All Ubisylph did was scoff and laugh that annoying laugh of hers once again, "Oh ho ho ho! That's right! And don't you forget it! Oh ho ho ho!"

Grrr… I'm really hating this dorm with Ubisylph day by day, and probably week by week and month by month… Someone please, save me from this madenss. Someone…

* * *

 **Okay, so this is finally done after weeks of hiatus. I got unmotivated to do this once again, but I did get around to doing so and now this chapter's finally out. Mind you, I should be able to write more chapters soon, considering I'll be going to see my cousin's hockey thingie so yeah.**

 **One thing for me to clarify here at the end of the story, since the beginning author's notes are already pretty long by themselves. This story will go by 'journals' made at the start and end of each week. Whether that means a Monday and a Saturday/Sunday or Tuesday and Monday, is completely up to how I feel I want the events to unfold.**

 **There may be some exceptions since I may think of important events that put emphasis on Saruno's development, or it may be a chapter on a different OC altogether. I hope you all who read this will understand why I do this. Since if I didn't otherwise, I'd be shooting for 200+ chapters just writing it out day by day.**

 **Also, don't forget to send in your OCs if you want in, and also please leave a review, as it really motivates me to keep going. Like seriously, anybody who's written a fanfiction story knows exactly what I'm talking about. So do another one a favor here eh?**

 **See you in the next chapter! This time it's a normal school day again!**


End file.
